Szerelem
by Anarchy-my-love
Summary: Elizaveta clicked her tongue, gave him a sly look and waved the bottle, "I thought you could use a little R&R, Alfred. You know relieve some of that stress you seem to have built up."  Crack pairing. Human names used. Smut. Mind the rating.


**Szerelem**

**Pairing: America x Hungary**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Pure smut and crack pairing.**

* * *

><p>She didn't bother knocking; why would she? He would just tell her to go away. So she sauntered in and waved the whiskey bottle in greeting. "Thought you might need this," a grin spread across her face as she hopped up on his desk.<p>

He stared at her with a pen hanging out of his mouth, "I was that loud huh." Settling in his chair he smirked at her. "It probably didn't help that I came into your meeting and yelled. So, is that why you are here dressed in that?" His eyes finally met hers; he couldn't help but appreciate her body. Elizaveta clicked her tongue, gave him a sly look and waved the bottle, "I thought you could use a little R&R, Alfred. You know relieve some of that stress you seem to have built up."

A low chuckle came from his throat as he slid the Hungarian beauty onto his lap. He squeezed her firm ass as he nuzzled her neck, kissing it gently. "Liz, Liz, Liz what am I to do with you?" Her breath hitched as he bit down gently with another low chuckle. His fingers slid up her lower back, playing with the lacing of her corset; pulling away with reluctance he let her eyes roam her body. The dark green corset that accentuated her curves and made her breasts look absolutely delectable; his eyes traveled lower to the barely there skirt and stockings, he was going to enjoy this little surprise.

A seductive smile graced her face and she pulled him into a needy kiss slightly grinding against him. A hard tug at her hair caused a low growl to escape into the kiss and she scraped her teeth across his bottom lip.

He took the bottle from her placing it on the ground as he swept everything off the desk and lifted her on to it. He attacks her neck; biting and sucking, her soft moans only turning him on more. Nimbly, he untied her corset and flung it across the room as he licked his lips and descended up her neck again. Kissing down her chest he takes one breast into his hand rolling the nipple between two fingers. She gasped sharply arching her back a little as he continued to play with it as his tongue flicked over the other.

She intakes her breath sharply as he bites down on her breast. She pulls his mouth off and brings him into another hungry kiss as she wraps her legs around him tightly. Alfred ran his hands over her stockings, tracing the garter and letting his fingers wander under the skirt. He smirked, "No panties, Liz? Aren't you naughty?" Chuckling darkly, he rubbed her clit in slow circles as he kissed her passionately.

A strangled moan left her lips as he started to finger her. Smirking he kissed down her jawline and began to bite and suckle on her neck again. He grinned against her neck as she began to undo his belt and remove his pants. They hit the floor and a shiver ran through her spine as she ran her fingers along his length; looks like someone unless wasn't wearing underwear.

Grabbing the chair, he pulled her down on top of him and let out a soft moan when he entered her. He pulled her into a needy kiss as she adjusted to his length; she began to move slowly, almost teasingly as she returned the kiss. He grasped her hips hard; she knew there would be bruises in the morning. Another loud moan tumbles from her lips as he raises her up and brings her down on him again.

Their lips connect in a fiery kiss as he stand up and puts her on the desk beginning a faster pace as her moans get louder. She dug her fingernails into his arm when he brushed against her sweet spot, " Al…..fred! Harder!" He complied with her wishes and thrust into her harder, trying to hit her sweet spot again. He leans a little over and bites into her neck before placing gentle kisses down her chest. She feels her stomach start to tighten as her orgasm begins to wash over her. Alfred lets out a husky moan as she tightens around him; he thrusts faster as the sensation of his own orgasm begins to take over him. Her back arches as she chants his name, her vision going white as she succumbs to immense pleasure.

He thrust a few more times into the pleasure wracked body beneath him, surrendering to his own orgasm with a low groan of her name.

Elizaveta pulled his head up to hers and gave him a gentle kiss, "You sure know how to treat a lady, Alfred." He laughed and kissed her forehead, "Only because that lady is the most beautiful girlfriend I could possibly ask for!"

"Stop it, you big goof ball!" She giggled a little, blushing. Her comment earned her another chuckle, "It's true, Liz! I love ya!" He grinned at her as he pulled out and helped her off the desk. "Én is szeretlek, Alfred."

His smiled got wider and he kissed her sweetly, "Well Ms. Héderváry what do we do now?" A wicked grin crossed her face as she said, "How about round two?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for the derpy ending and I might write another chapter.<p>

I really like this couple, I think they are cute. This one is inspired by one of my role plays. Please read and review.

szerelem - love

én is szeretlek - I love you too.


End file.
